No One Needs to Know
by Animegod 197
Summary: Dawn asks Misty for advice on love, and soon the conversation turns to Misty's love life and how she pictures it would be. A Pokeshipping song-fic.


Hello everyone. Yet another song-fic. The inspiration for this one came at the same time as "Misty Blue". I hope you enjoy it. There is the tiniest bit of Penguinshipping in this story as well, just so you're aware. Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Pokemon in any way and the song "No One Needs to Know" belongs to Shania Twain.

* * *

**No One Needs to Know**

The sun was shining and a group of four friends were enjoying a day of relaxation along with their pokémon. One of the four was in a sense a familiar face while at the same time a new face. Misty had come to Sinnoh for a few months since she convinced her sisters to take over. She had actually been training Daisy about how to battle effectively and raising her pokémon strategically.

Ash and Brock were surprised but delighted at her return. Dawn was happy to have another girl to talk to as well as a new friend.

"Hey Misty, I know your forte is battling, but have you thought about entering your pokémon in a contest?" Dawn asked. "I think your Corsola and Staryu would do really good."

"I've considered it, but I just don't think it's for me. I mean contests put so much emphasis on style and looks, and while I like a good-looking pokémon as much as the next girl, battling is easier and it's what I need to be proficient in since I'm a gym leader."

"Oh well. But hey, since you are a gym leader, you can teach me more about battling since I'm basically still a novice."

"Okay. Ash, would you mind helping me teach Dawn?" she asked him.

"Of course not. I've been teaching her a little bit at a time," Ash said.

"I'd really like your help with my Piplup since your specialty is Water Pokémon," Dawn said.

"Sure. Let me see it," Misty told her.

Dawn directed her Piplup over to Misty and the red head looked it over.

"Well, it certainly seems to be in good physical health. What are its moves?"

"Bide, Whirlpool, Peck and Hydro Pump," Dawn answered.

Misty smiled. "Good list. Since Piplup is a duel Flying type, it'll have more resistance to Grass type moves."

"Yeah, but it's really vulnerable to Electric type moves and I haven't found a way around that yet," Dawn said.

"There is no way around it I'm afraid. My Gyarados has the same type and really, a duel Water and Flying type pokémon has almost no hope against an Electric type."

"I see. Well, let me see if I have this right. Water types are strong against Rock, Ground, and Fire types while Flying type pokémon are strong against Grass, Bug, and Fighting types."

"Right. Certain Water type pokémon can learn Fire and Ground type moves as well, though the effectiveness of the move is reduced because it goes against a Water type's natural affinity. For example, my Gyarados knows Flamethrower."

"Wow. Water types really are your specialty!" Dawn said, impressed by Misty's knowledge.

"Remember, if your Piplup is faced with an Electric type, if you can, switch out to a pokémon that has a resistance to electricity."

"Right. My Mamoswine is a Ground type, so it should be fine."

"Alright Ash, you take over. I'm gonna go take a rest by the lake," Misty said.

"Sure thing Mist," he said, smiling at her.

Dawn had to stifle a giggle. She thought it was cute that Ash had a nickname for Misty.

* * *

Misty stretched out, letting her feet dangle in the water. She noticed that Ash had grown quite a bit. He was very handsome and was showing signs of a muscular physique. She had developed nicely as well. Her body had become curvier and her breasts were beginning to come in. She briefly wondered if Ash had noticed her growth and blushed scarlet at the thought.

_Get your mind out of the gutter Misty! You are not a female version of Brock!_

Her feelings for the boy had remained the same during their time apart and she felt that they had grown stronger over time. Whether she would ever get the courage to actually tell him those feelings was still a matter of debate in her mind. She had also begun pondering if maybe he felt the same. The possibility was still far too remote to take seriously, but sometimes, she felt that there was potential for their relationship to someday grow beyond friendship.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way and then saw Dawn sit next to her.

"Hey Misty. What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing in particular," Misty answered.

"Well, do you mind if I ask you something? I figured it would easier to talk about this with a girl."

"Shoot."

"How can you tell if you like someone as more than a friend?"

Misty's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"Well, there's this guy named Kenny that I know. He and I are friends from childhood. I mean I like him as a friend, but he's my contest rival. I can't possibly like him in a romantic way can I?"

Misty put her hand on Dawn's shoulder and her expression turned serious. "Being rivals shouldn't get in the way of friendship. And I can't really answer your question. When it comes to love, there are no set criteria on what it's supposed to feel like. It's different for each person. All I can say is, when it hits you, you'll know."

Dawn gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks for trying, anyway. Are you in love with someone?" she asked.

"I would tell you, but I'd rather Ash and Brock not hear," Misty said, pointing behind them.

"Well then, whisper it. Besides, I think they're too busy with their pokémon to notice us."

"Alright."

Misty got close to Dawn's ear and whispered the name. Dawn's eyes widened and she looked at Misty in shock.

"Are you serious?" she whispered.

Misty nodded.

"Why have you not told him yet?"

"Because I have no idea if he feels the same or not and there's a little thing called heartbreak that I'd like to avoid."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Almost since the day I met him."

"Do you ever plan on confessing?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe one day, not right now," Misty said

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't need to know right now. He's focused on achieving his dream and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Forgive me for sounding like a broken record, but how could you telling him your feelings get in the way of his dream?"

"If I tell him and he rejects me, our relationship will never be the same. Our friendship will be over because he'll feel guilty over hurting me and I won't be able to look him in the face ever again." Misty blushed as she continued. "Besides, I kinda have this fantasy in my head about how life together would be and I don't want to ruin it by telling him something he might not appreciate."

Now it was Dawn's turn to blush. "Fantasy? Um…I'm probably gonna regret asking this, but what exactly is this fantasy of yours?"

Misty giggled. "I actually made up a little song in my head about it. Would you like to hear it?" she asked.

"Sure," Dawn answered.

Misty licked her lips, cleared her throat and began to sing.

**Am I dreamin' or stupid?  
****I think I been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now**

**I met a tall, dark and handsome man  
And I been busy makin' big plans  
But no one needs to know right now**

**I got my heart set, my feet wet  
But he don't even know it yet  
But no one needs to know right now**

**I'll tell him someday, some way, somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now**

**I want bells to ring, the choir to sing  
The white dress, the guests, the cake, the car, the whole darn thing  
But no one needs to know right now**

**I'll tell him someday, some way, somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now**

**We'll have a little girl, a little boy  
A little Benji we call Leroy  
But no one needs to know right now**

**And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know…only he can make it right**

**And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know…only he can make it right**

**I'm not dreamin' or stupid****  
But boy have I been hit by Cupid****  
But no one needs to know right now  
No one needs to know right now  
No one needs to know right now**

After she finished, Misty and Dawn both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, it's very cute," Dawn said after she stopped laughing.

"Thanks," Misty said, smiling.

"Hey girls," Ash said as he sat down next to them.

Dawn and Misty looked over at Ash in shock.

"A-Ash…what are you doing here?" Misty asked nervously.

"I heard you singing Misty and I was wondering…who it was you were singing about…" Ash said with a visible blush on his face.

Misty looked at Dawn for the answer to her unspoken question and Dawn, seeming to understand, smiled and shrugged.

"Why would you want to know?" Misty asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

_Because I was hoping it was about me _he thought. _I can't tell her with Dawn sitting right there._

"Um, listen Dawn, would you mind if I talked with Misty privately for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Okay…" Dawn said, confusion in her voice. She got up and went back toward her pokémon.'

"Anyway, the reason I want to know is…" Ash trailed off, and he was blushing even harder now.

_Come on Ketchum! You've put this off long enough! Just say it!_

"Mist, that song wouldn't happen to be about me by any chance, would it?" He closed his eyes tight after asking the question, not wanting to see her reaction.

Misty, for her part, was completely floored. She was silent for several moments, digesting what had just occurred. Realizing she still hadn't answered, Misty swallowed a lump in her throat and finally spoke.

"I'll tell you tonight." She was blushing deeper than Ash, but looked serious.

Ash opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion. "Why not now?" he asked.

"Privacy," Misty said simply, gesturing to Brock and Dawn.

Ash glanced in the direction she was pointing and then back at Misty and nodded his understanding. "Alright."

* * *

That night, while Misty was getting ready for bed in her tent, Ash went over and stood ouside the opening.

"Can I come in Misty?" he asked quietly.

"In a second," Misty answered. She put away the brush for her hair and zipped it up. "Alright, come in."

Ash walked in and sat down in front of her. "So, about earlier…" he started.

"Yes, the song is about you," Misty said before he could finish. She was looking at the floor.

"Wait a minute…really?"

Misty nodded, still not looking at him.

"Then does that mean-"

"Yes Ash. I love you."

Ash's face slowly broke out into the biggest grin any of his friends would ever see.

_She loves me…SHE LOVES ME! YES!_

Ash was so overcome with euphoria that he gripped Misty's shoulders and as soon as she turned to face him, Ash kissed her full on the lips.

Misty was so shocked that she didn't kiss back right away. After a few seconds, she returned it. Just as she was beginning to lose herself in the feeling, Ash pulled away.

"I love you too Mist," he said, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Glad to hear it," she said still reeling from the sudden kiss.

"So, was that song really what you had in your head about us?" Ash asked, smirking.

Misty blushed. "Well, maybe not exactly, but pretty close. What made you suddenly ask if the song was about you?"

"Well, I've been in love with you ever since I met you, and I was sick of burying my feelings and since you'll be leaving again eventually, I figured now was as good a time as any to tell you."

"I'm certainly happy that you did. Well, I guess I should let you get to sleep. Goodnight." Misty kissed Ash on the cheek and crawled into her sleeping bag.

Ash went over and gave her peck on the forehead. "Goodnight Mist," he said before walking out of the tent.


End file.
